russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN 2 Program Schedule (October 1988)
Schedule :Monday-Friday :7 am – Morning Info Specials :8 am – International Report (news) :8:30 am – Magandang Umaga Po (magazine type of program) :10 am – Bahay Kalinga (public service) :11 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Marvel Super Heroes :Tue: Tarzan :Thurs: Super Friends :11:30 am – Afternoon Delight (variety show) :1 pm – Umiikot ng Kapalaran (drama serial) :1:30 pm – The Young and the Restless (soap drama) :2 pm – Movie Greats (movies) :4 pm – Movie Parade (movie trailers) :4:30 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Marvel Super Heroes :Tue: Tarzan :Thurs: Super Friends :5 pm – Cinemascoop (movie talk show) :6 pm – TV Patrol (news in Filipino) :7 pm - :Mon: Regal Presents (Filipino movie) :Tue: Maricel Regal Drama Special (drama serial) :Wed: Tonight with Dick and Carmi (variety show) :Thurs: Viva Blockbusters (Filipino movie) :Fri: 7 pm – The Real Ghostbusters :8 pm – The Highwayman (series) :8:30 pm – Palibhasa Lalake (sitcom) (Tuesday) :9 pm - :Mon: Chika Chika Chicks (sitcom) :Wed: Regal Drama Hour (drama anthology) :Thurs: Goin' Bananas (comedy gag show) :Fri: Guinness Book of Records :10 pm – The World Tonight (news in English) :10:30 pm - :Mon: Mother Nature Presents (drama anthology) :Tue: PEP Talk (public affairs show) :Wed: Oh No! It's Johnny (talk show) :Thurs: Ryan Ryan Musikahan (musical show) :Fri: Manila, Manila (magazine show) :11:30 pm – International Report (news) :12 mn to 2 am – Movie Greats (movies) :Saturday :7 am – Bukang Liwayway (religious program) :8 am – Morning Info Specials :9 am – Sound the Alarm :9:30 am – Chikiting Patrol (children show) :10 am – Classified Ads on TV :10:30 am – Cooking Up with Nora (cooking show) :11 am – Kidsongs (children show) :11:30 am – Afternoon Delight (variety show) :1 pm – Sports Specials :3 pm – Video Hot Tracks :4 pm – Kung Fu Theatre :4:30 pm – America's Top 10 :5 pm – Embassy Film :5:30 pm – The New Fantastic Four :6 pm – Tarzan :7 pm – Great Disney Spectacular :8 pm – ALF :8:30 pm – Perfect Strangers :9 pm – Million Dollar Movies (movies) :11 pm – The World Tonight (news in English) :11:30 pm – Classified Ads on TV :12 mn to 1 am – Rosary Hour (religious program) :Sunday :7 am – Sunday TV Mass (gospel) :8 am – Chinese Variety Show :9 am – Chinese Movies :10 am – Video Hit Parade :11 am – Overseas Unlimited :1 pm – Stop Child Abuse :2 pm – Mother Nature Presents (drama anthology) :3 pm – Star Smile Factory (children show) :4 pm – Sports Action :5 pm – Bioman (tokusatsu) :5:30 pm – Shaider (tokusatsu) :6 pm – Magandang Gabi, Bayan (public affairs program) :7 pm – The Sharon Cuneta Show (variety show) :9 pm – Dina (comedy series) :10 pm – Not So Late Night with Edu (late-night talk show) :11 pm – The World Tonight (news in English) :11:30 pm to 1 am – Sunday Evening Special November 14, 1969 (Tonight We Are On 2, 2 - The Family Channel: ABS-CBN) :Friday :09:30 - Sign On, Patterns :10:00 - Puting Tabing :10:30 - Filler Film :11:00 - Eddie and Nova Plus :12:00 - Stop, Look and Listen :01:00 - Winner Take All :02:00 - Cine Pilipino :04:00 - Colorcast :04:30 - Filler Film :05:00 - Mga Balita Ngayon :05:30 - Oras ng Ligaya :07:00 - Lancer :08:00 - Two For the Road :09:00 - The World Tonight :09:15 - Special Movie Feature: From the Terrace :12:15 - Sign Off :Buhay Artista :Ang Mahiwagang Daigdig Ni Doray :Bigay-Hilig :Your Evening with Pilita :Super Laff-In :The Nestor and Nida Show :At Home with Nora :Guide To Urban Living :The Eddie and Nova Plus :Movie Greats :Tawag ng Tanghalan :The Baby O' Brien Show